El Corazón y La espada: El Origen Secreto
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Trailer de un futuro fic cross over. Kaya Satozuki descubre que es la ultima descendiente del poder Dragón ahora ella y Harry deberan lidiar con sus enemigos y la profecia de Orión para salvar a sus dimensiones.Amor Traicion Aventura Romance Locuras y mas.


**Hola voy a empezar un futuro fic de mi manga favorito mi libro favorito y mi serie favorita. Midnight Secretary Harry Potter Winx Club bueno aqui va el trailer DISCLAMER: las series pertenecen a Omi Tomu, JK Rowling y Winx Club a su respectivo creador. **

**En varias historias vemos a Ron Weasley y a Albus Dumbledore como seres manipuladores, ( estos tios no mas causan problemas¬¬) se que tal vez este muy OOC pero tambien habra personajes de Winx Club que no me cayeron muy bien del todo (Faragonda Icy Valtor etc) y tambien en Midnight Secretary (Marika samma , el presidente Takasu, el puñetero lider del clan GRRRRR como los odio) pero seran cruciales para el fic.**

**Ahora si a leer.**

* * *

**Bloom Medianoche Presenta:**

* * *

**L_a historia de un secreto que cambio todo para siempre..._**

* * *

_-Kaya Satozuki... la ultima heredera de la llama del dragòn- Al decir esto los cuatro vampiros y la humana quedaron en shock por las palabras del hada pelirroja._

_-Eso no es posible Satozuki es solo una simple humana -_

_-No puede suceder lo unico que ella tiene de especial es el sabor de su sangre-_

_-Yo soy yo, pero no puedo negarles que lo que dice el hada es cierto,-_

* * *

**_Una profecia dara inicio a una nueva aventura _**

* * *

_-La Luz y las sombras se uniran y a los seres oscuros traicionaran la llama del dragon es la llama de la esperanza las elegidas derrotaran a los enemigos y en todas las dimensiones la armonia llegarà- _

_-Eso que significa Bloom-_

_-Que las hadas, los vampiros y los magos deberan unir fuerzas y nosotras derrotaremos a la oscuridad-_

_-¿Magos? acaso hay mas elegidos aparte de nosotras-_

_-Si pero ellos tal vez moriran-_

* * *

**_Nada es lo que parece en todas las dimensiones_**

* * *

**_-_**_Buenas Tardes Director Dumbledore bienvenido sea en Alfea-_

_-Faragonda, tengo que hablar contigo es importante-_

_-¿Es tan importante para aparecerte aqui, luego de que hayamos recuperado nuestra paz?-_

_-La profecia de Orión esta a punto de cumplirse, la orden del Fenix mis aliados y mis Alumnos ya no confiaran en mi y los privilegios de tu escuela se cancelaran ademas de la proteccion magica que le brindo a tu escuela-_

_-¡QUE!- fue lo que Faragonda grito_

_-Tu alumna Bloom es parte de esa profecia, al igual que Harry Potter la alianza de los vampiros y de nuestras especies causara problemas y conflictos, nuestros protegidos ya no estaran bajo nuestro control-_

_-ESO NO PUEDE SER- dijo paranoica Faragonda-_

_- tenemos que evitar que esto suceda, los demas elegidos se nos rebelaran y todo por culpa de Remus Lupin ese maldito licantropo jamas debio entrometerse en lo que no le importa, siempre supe que traeria problemas por confiar en el-_

_-Calmate Faragonda, tendremos que poner el plan en accion para evitar los designios de la profecia es ahora o nunca pues de esto nuestro futuro prende de un hilo-_

* * *

**_En el futuro nada tampoco estara asalvo_**

* * *

**_We've only just begun  
Hypnotised by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun_**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You'll find us chasing the sun**

_-Vamos Harry salta esto sera divertido-Decia la vampiro- hada pelirrosa mientras detenia su tabla de nieve a la orilla de un barranco profundo_

_-Salta, Salta, Salta- continuaba diciendo _

_-¡Cuidado Roxy vas a caer!- Grito Harry_

* * *

**_La Tracion aparecera_**

* * *

_-Ron como has podido traicionarme-_

_-Lo siento Harry, pero ya me canse de estar en segundo lugar de ser tu SOMBRA-_

_-Quiza nos volvamos a ver ¡CUANDO YO SEA EL PRIMERO QUE TE MATE!-Dicho esto salto de la torre de Astronomia junto con una banda de mortifagos._

* * *

**_Las Alianzas Surgiran_**

* * *

_-Mira se que desde hace decadas Slytheryn y Griffindor jamas se han llevado bien pero nesesito tu ayuda, mas bien una Alianza._

_-Por que he de ayudarte Potter que no te basta con Raveclaw tu casa las hadas los vampiros y media orden de Mortifagos-_

_-¿Has escuchado acerca de la profecia de Oriòn?- Pregunto Roxy_

_Al instante Draco Malfoy se tenso_

* * *

**_El Romance no tardarà en llegar_**

* * *

_-¿Por que haces esto Remus?- dijo Bloom al borde de las lagrimas_

_-Porque te amo Bloom, no me importa si Dumbledore, Faragonda,Sky Nymphatora o cualquiera se interponga entre nosotros-_

_-¿Que pasara si nos separan otra vez ,no podre volver a vivir sin ti de nuevo-_

_-Solo pasara sobre mi cadaver- Despues de esto Remus le robo un apasionado beso a la pelirroja._

* * *

**_Declaraciones por doquier_**

* * *

**_-_**_Esto es una locura Kyouthei, si vienes conmigo pondras en peligro todo lo que tienes-_

_-Locura dices, Locura es que descubres que eres un hada lo ocultas a todos y alguien mas revela tu secreto sin decirlo tu misma-_

_-Por ti iria hasta el fin del mundo porque TE AMO-_

_-Solo se que si me separo de ti moriria al instante-_

_-Tal vez es porque eres el unico para mi, y sin ti nada tendria sentido por que todo lo que hago lo hago por amor- Termino de Decir esto Kaya antes de besar apasionadamente al vampiro._

* * *

**_Las Peleas apareceran..._**

* * *

_-No entiendo por que quieres protegerme Marion-_

_-Kaya, Voldemort Valtor y las sombras oscuras son muy peligrosos te mataran-_

_-No me importa si me matan pero tambien quiero descubrir La verdad Marion-_

_-Quiero protegerte , porque yo... yo... soy tu verdadera madre-_

_-¡QUE!-_

* * *

**_Nuevos y antiguos Enemigos Apareceran _**

* * *

_-Unanse a mi herederas dragón y Lord Voldemort No las torturara-_

_-NUNCA has matado ha varios inocentes preferimos morir que aliarnos contigo y tus mortifagos-_

_-Bueno no me quedan mas opciones-_

_-CRUCIO-_

_-Kaya, cuidado-_

_-NOOOOOOO-_

* * *

**_No te pierdas esta historia llena de :_**

* * *

**_Amor..._**

* * *

**_Accion y..._**

* * *

**_Aventura..._**

* * *

**_este mes en:_**

**_El corazon y la Espada: El origen Secreto._**

**_-_**_Nunca pense que diria esto, pero presiento que esta batalla cambiara la vida de una simple humana-_

* * *

**_Esperala aqui en fanfiction_**

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado siempre pense que este fic estaria solo en mis sueños Kaya, Bloom, Harry y Roxy enfrentaran mas de lo que esperaban._**

**_Saludos Bloom Medianoche._**


End file.
